


El más Fuerte También Puede ser Débil

by WTiger_219



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omegaverse, Smut, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M, glaciershipping - Freeform, lavashipping - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTiger_219/pseuds/WTiger_219
Summary: Si algo habían aprendido los ninjas, es que siempre deben esperar lo inesperado.
Relationships: Cole/Kai (Ninjago), Cole/Kai/Zane (Ninjago), Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Nya/Skylor (Ninjago)
Kudos: 9





	El más Fuerte También Puede ser Débil

**Author's Note:**

> Esta obra fue previamente publicada en mi perfil de Wattpad, donde poseo el mismo nombre de perfil.
> 
> Espero que les guste y por favor respeten mi ship y mi preferencia de roles.

[Esta ubicado después de la temporada de los hermanos del tiempo]

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Un largo bostezo salió de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que levantaba sus brazos al cielo y tronaba los dedos. El sol del mediodía pegaba justo en su rostro dándole cierto brillo a sus orbes esmeraldas. Con mucha dificultad sus ojos se mantenían abiertos. 

Llevaban desde las siete despiertos a causa de una llamada de ayuda que resultó ser un falsa alarma, y como ya estaban despiertos ¿Por que no entrenar un poco?

Gran idea Lloyd. 

—Vamos bello durmiente, apenas estamos comenzando— claro "comenzando" ¡Llevaban más de cinco horas entrenando!

—Callate puercoespín, me sorprende que estés de buen humor aún sino tuviste tu sueño de belleza— se burló el pelinegro, nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de burlarse del castaño. 

—Oh Coley me ofendes, con belleza se nace, no se hace— dijo el ojiambar haciendo una pose dramática, el contrario simplemente puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Aja lo que tu digas, Kai— otro bostezo salió de sus labios. En verdad no le molestaba tanto el haberse levantado tan temprano, la razón de su molestia es que desde que salieron del templo no había podido comer más que una barra de cereal cuando lo despertaron a la fuerza, estaba hambriento. ¡Y es que por favor! su cuerpo pedía a gritos comida, lo que sea, incluso estaría satisfecho con solo una uva. Pero todo el tiempo que habían estado en ese bosque no habia visto nada donde pudiera obtener comida. 

—¿Cuánto más falta para terminar?— los dos estaban en el lado sur del bosque, esperando a la señal que les daría Lloyd para comenzar la prueba de reacción. 

Se suponía que al ver la "señal de auxilio" debían ir a ese sitio lo más rápido posible sin separarse, pero ya llevaban como quince minutos esperando y no había pasado nada. 

—La verdad es que el enano si se está tardando, tal vez-... — antes de que el castaño pudiera continuar se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro no le estaba prestando atención. Dirigio su mirada al ninja de la tierra, el cual miraba una única manzana en la punta de un árbol muy bien escondido —el que la tomé primero se la queda— rápidamente utilizo su airjitzu para llegar a la preciada fruta, el contrario imitó su acción tratando de rebasarlo, aunque resultó todo un fracaso. 

Se estrelló contra una rama perdiendo el equilibrio y estampandose contra el suelo, cerrando los ojos por el impacto. 

Al abrirlos se encontró con el ninja del fuego sosteniendo la preciada manzana en sus manos. 

—Será mejor que te quedes en tierra, Cole— ahora era su turno de burlarse. 

—Si no fuera por esa rama te hubiera ganado—

—Si claro, si yo quisiera podría llegar hasta las nubes—

—Si llegas hasta ahí me saludas a tu ego— llevo su mano izquierda a su espalda masajeando la zona donde se había golpeado. 

—Esa fue una dura caída, ¿Estás bién?— aún con su estúpida sonrisa arrogante se podía ver que estaba un poco preocupado. 

—Seh, no fue nada— su estómago rugio, demandando por la comida que no había recibido. Las mejillas del moreno se teñieron de un pequeño carmín debido a la vergüenza. 

—Ten— el castaño dejó en las manos contrarias la manzana que tanto deseaba, rozando sus dedos a propósito enviando escalofríos a ambos. 

—¿Tú no la querías?—

—No tengo hambre, solo quería probar que soy mejor que tú en el airjitzu— como respuesta recibió una mirada desaprobatoria. 

—Que idiota, es por esa actitud que no tienes pareja— eso y por otra razón muy importante de la cual no tenía ni la más mínima idea. 

—Emm... si e-eso— desvío la mirada a un punto cualquiera, en ese momento no quería ver a la persona que tenía al frente. 

—¿Kai?— "no continues el tema, no continues el tema" se decía a sus adentros el nombrado, no quería hablar sobre amor, y mucho menos con el pelinegro —¿Estás así por lo que pasó con Skylar?— el castaño lo miro con el ceño fruncido, ella no tenía que ver con su situación actual. 

—Ya se los dije, simplemente lo nuestro no funcionó, quedamos como amigos y estoy bien con eso— mientras explicaba lo que había pasado, el de tez morena le daba el primer mordisco a la manzana, de verdad que se estaba muriendo de hambre —además ella y Nya se ven muy felices desde que empezaron a salir, quien diría que esas dos eran pareja predestinada—

—Bueno, ya sabes, hay personas que son el viaje no el destino— el pelinegro desvío la mirada, no era común entre ellos hablar de este tipo de cosas. 

—¿De donde sacaste esa frase?— en otras palabras él fue solo el viaje que llevó a Skylar hacia Nya. 

—De un libro muy bueno que debería estar leyendo en estos momentos— terminó de comer la manzana dejando el corazón con las semillas. Se acercó a un pequeño claro en el suelo, se arrodilló y empezó a cavar un pequeño agujero. 

—¿Qué éstas haciendo?—

—Estoy plantando las semillas, no voy a dejar que alguien más se muera de hambre en este lugar— el ninja negro puso las semillas en el agujero y las tapó con la tierra que había quitado. Sabía que la planta tardaría en crecer, pero aún así no se detuvo en su labor. 

El ninja rojo lo observaba embelezado, un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas y una sonrisa de bobo pintada en rostro, si era honesto él podría estar todo el día admirando al azabache. 

_Dos hombres alfas no pueden estar juntos._

Su sonrisa se convirtió en un mueca de tristeza. Si las cosas fueran diferentes... si la sociedad fuera diferente. 

¿Tendrían alguna posibilidad de estar juntos?

—¿Tengo algo en la cara?— preguntó el moreno al ver que su acompañante no despegaba la mirada de él. 

—Si, mi mirada, guapo— se contuvo a decir esas palabras, mejor no hacia ninguna estupidez —tienes un poco de tierra en la mejilla— el contrario se limpio la supuesta tierra —listo—

—Parecias triste, ¿En que estabas pensando?— mierda, se dio cuenta. 

—No es nada, tanquilo.— en la cabeza del castaño rondaba un pregunta que desde hace tiempo quería hacerle al pelinegro, tal vez este era el mejor momento para preguntarle —Oye Cole, ¿Tú acaso no estás interesado en tener pareja?—

—¿P-pareja?— tartamudeo sorprendido por la inesperada pregunta, miraba hacía los lados desesdeperado, se veía muy ansioso. 

—Si, ya sabes algún omega o beta, incluso alguna alfa no se, es que nunca te he visto interesado en alguien además de la vez que peleaste con Jay por Nya— el de piel un poco más pálida trataba de sacarle aunque sea un poco de información, quería al menos saber que tipo de gustos tenía el mayor, aunque se le estaba haciendo muy raro la reacción que tuvo cuando le preguntó. 

—Nah, no estoy interesado en tener pareja por ahora, ya sabes no tengo tiempo para esas cosas… mejor me centro en ser un ninja, y salvar gente, entrenar, y em… si eso— siguió divagando. ¿Por qué esquivaba la pregunta? no había sido tan profunda ni muy incómoda, ¿Qué estába ocultando? 

—¿Y no tienes alguna preferencia?— a estas alturas ya no podía mantenerse indiferente. 

—Mira no se por que tanto interés, pero si quieres saber me inclinó mucho más por los chicos, ¿Satisfecho?— obviamente no respondió correctamente, volvió a evadir la verdadera pregunta, pero… ¿Por qué? 

Y antes de que Kai pudiera abrir la boca para especificar la pregunta, unas chispas de energía verde se elevaron en el cielo a una lejana distancia. La señal de auxilio. 

La frase: salvado por la campana, nunca había tenido tanto sentido hasta ese momento para Cole. 

Ambos utilizaron su airjitzu para subir a los árboles y empezaron su camino uno al lado del otro, saltando de un árbol a otro a una gran velocidad. 

Mientras saltaba de rama en rama, el de ojos ambar pensaba en la poca información que pudo obtener. 

— _¿Qué pensabas que te diría?, que le gustan los chicos alfas de pelo puntiagudo e imprudentes_ — se recriminaba así mismo el ninja del fuego. 

De reojo veía al pelinegro sin dejar de prestarle atención a lo que tenía al frente y sin bajar la velocidad. Los cabellos azabaches de su compañero bailaban en el aire, desde hace un tiempo que se había dejado crecer el pelo, ahora lo tenía por los hombros, normalmente se lo agarraba en un coleta pero en esta ocasión tenía sus cabellos sueltos. Sus ojos esmeraldas parecían brillar bajo el sol, una mirada determinada pintada en su rostro, su piel morena era cubierta por una delgada capa de sudor. Todo eso a su parecer lo hacía ver tan sexy, pero se supone que no debería estar atraído por otro alfa macho. 

Se supone que los alfas se sienten atraídos hacía omegas y betas, no hacía otro alfa. Aunque había las excepciones de una pareja de alfas de un hombre y una mujer, pero esas eran muy pocas.

Los alfas normalmente buscaban una pareja que sea sumisa y obediente, que cumpla con sus necesidades básicas, alguien que pueda marcar y empezar una familia. 

Cole era todo lo contrario a eso. Él era fuerte, independientemente, valiente y rebelde cuando se encontraba en situaciones que iban en contra de sus ideales.

Y esas eran unas de las cosas que le gustaba de él.

¿Es que acaso había algo mal con él? 

Si no era así, entonces por qué.... 

— _Cole, si te dijiera que la razón por la que termine con Skylar y por la que siempre te estoy viendo, es porque me he enamorado de tí, ¿Qué pensarias? ¿Como reaccionarias? ¿Acaso... me odiarias?_ — con ese último pensamiento de parte del castaño bajaron de los árboles llegando a su destino, donde los esperaba el resto de su equipo. 

~~_El destino es muy caprichoso, no lo olvides._ ~~

—Cinco minutos con treinta y dos segundos, muy buen tiempo, aunque el resto lo hizo en cinco minutos, pero es un muy buen avance— decía el aprendiz de sensei tomando notas en unas hojas. 

Ambos se acercaron al resto del grupo cuando un mareo repentino obligó al azabache a apoyarse en sus rodillas y tomar varias bocanadas de aire. 

—¡¿Cole, que pasa?!— rápidamente el castaño se acercó a su compañero siendo sorprendido al ver como este lo agarraba por la muñeca y lo acercaba ligeramente hacía él, su agarre no era fuerte ni brusco, más bien... débil, sorprendentemente débil, como si estuviera pidiendo ayuda. 

Unos segundos después el azabache soltó suavemente su agarre llevándose la mano a su rostro ocultandolo. 

—L-lo siento, por un momento me sentí… mareado.— dijo con dificultad el moreno, ese no había sido un simple mareo y eso él lo sabía —Ya estoy bien. 

—¿Seguro que éstas bien? ¿No prefieres que te revisé?— preguntó preocupado el nindroide metiéndose en medio de los dos. 

—¡No!— mierda, no quiso sonar tan brusco, la situación ya lo estaba afectando —perdón Zane, no quería levantar la voz, solo... e-estoy bien, tranquilo. 

Los ninjas se miraron preocupados, era obvio que algo le pasaba, Cole era pésimo fingiendo, pero mejor lo dejaban pasar y le preguntaban en otro momento. 

Mientras tanto el ninja del fuego se habia quedado viendo su mano, esa debilidad que sintió en el agarré del pelinegro había sido tan extraña. Pero eso no era lo que más le extrañaba, por un momento cuando Cole sostenía su muñeca pudo sentir el aroma a chocolates y avellanas, el aroma venía del moreno, era un olor dulce, aunque justo cuando soltó su brazo el olor había desaparecido. El aroma de Cole era dulce, tan dulce…

—Chicos que tal si terminamos este entrenamiento con unos enfrentamientos— sugirió el ninja verde, los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo con él —bien entonces los primeros en combate serán Jay y Nya— los nombrados se pusieron en posición de combate, comenzando así su batalla. 

—¿Cole a donde vas?— preguntó él ninja blanco al ver al nombrado caminando hacia unos arbustos lejanos. 

—S-solo voy a hacer mis nesecidades— había algo en su tono que no lo convencía, pero simplemente lo dejó. El pelinegro con una mano cubriendo su rostro camino con prisa al lugar ya dicho. Aunque trato de ocultarlo, Zane pudo ver el gran sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas y el sudor cayendo de su frente.

Zane no era tonto, sabía muy bien que Cole estába ocultando algo, y no era la primera vez que tenía este tipo de sospechas. 

Desde la primera vez que se vieron tuvo varias dudas con respecto a la naturaleza del pelinegro. 

Cuando se conocieron les había dicho que él era un alfa de nacimiento, esos eran casos muy raros en donde la persona nacía ya con una raza definida, como los casos de Kai y Nya, solo que Nya nació siendo omega y Kai alfa. Aunque desde el primer momento supo que eso no era así, había varias cosas que ponían en duda ese hecho. 

Entre estos estaba el hecho de que nunca lo había visto utilizar su voz de alfa, ni siquiera en una batalla que por lo general era en donde más se usaban. También estaba el hecho de que no tenía esa aura dominante que los alfas poseían, si era verdad que había algunos que se sentían intimidados al lado de Cole pero eso era más por sus músculos que por otra cosa. 

Y lo que más le daba fuerza a la teoría que estaba formulando era que cada tres meses el azabache se tomaba mínimo unos cuatro días lejos del grupo y del templo con la supuesta excusa de que iba a visitar a su padre. 

Pero aún con toda esa información a favor de su teoría, también había varias en su contra. 

Cole tenía el carácter característio de un alfa, además de su fuerza y liderazgo. Cualquiera que lo viera por la calle diría sin ninguna duda que él era un alfa hecho y derecho. ¡Y es que por favor! el azabache tenía un cuerpo que cualquiera envidiaria, se podía notar con facilidad el gran esfuerzo que había puesto para llegar a esa forma. 

Tal vez le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto, después de todo el tampoco era un alfa común.

Si era honesto, sino fuera porque había experimentado su primer celo hace un año creería que en realidad era un beta. 

Además de que no sabía que un robot como él podría presentar signos tan característicos de los seres vivientes. La conversación que tuvo con el señor Borg fue ciertamente extraña, pero esclarecedora. Resultaba ser que su nuevo cuerpo era un prototipo que contenía una réplica de los aparatos humanos, incluyendo el hormonal y sexual.

Pero continuando, él no tenía nada característico de los alfas. Su actitud era más humilde, además de que él era muy amable, nada relacionado al carácter de un alfa. Otra cosa era su físico, tenía músculos pero no eran tan marcados, lo suyo no era la fuerza, era más de agilidad y resistencia. 

Aveces se preguntaba si él de verdad era un alfa o simplemente había sido programado para serlo. 

Su atención se fijó en el ojiesmeralda, que volvía de donde sea que hubiera estado, parecía más relajado, de hecho aliviado, el sonrojo había desaparecido de sus mejillas. 

Si tenía razón y su teoría era cierta, ¿Entonces él podría ser la razón por la que era un alfa? 

—Yo le voy a Nya, ¿Y tu Zane?— el recién llegado se sentó al lado del nombrado, observando de reojo la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo. 

Sinceramente no le había prestado atención en lo absoluto a la pelea. 

—Tomando en cuenta los fuertes de cada uno y la situación en la que se encuentran, diría que ganará Nya— dicho y hecho, en ese momento la pelinegra sometió al ninja del rayo en el suelo, poniéndola como la ganadora del duelo.

—Lo sabía— el azabache estiró sus extremidades hacia un lado, justo donde estaba el ojiceleste, en un acto obvio de pereza. Se inclinó un poco más invadiendo el espacio personal del nindroide, recostando su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, el contrario dio un pequeño salto por tal inesperada acción, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve azul claro simulando un sonrojo, sus ojos se encontraron creando a su parecer unas pequeñas chispas eléctricas, la mirada esmeralda del azabache era una relajada con algo en el fondo que parecía... ¿Cariño? —Nya a entrenado muy duro en estos últimos tiempos, era más que obvio que ella ganaría— desvío la mirada hacia el frente, disfrutando la vista de Jay tragando tierra. Se acercó un poco más al de hebras claras frotándose contra su brazo. 

Sip, ésto iría directo a la lista.

No era la primera vez que Cole hacía una muestra de afecto tan de repente, a veces él se recostaba en sus piernas mientras veían televisión o se apoyaba en su espalda fingiendo dormir, incluso una vez se le abalanzó encima abrazandolo por el cuello sin ninguna razón. Lastimosamente a los segundos se separaba de él un poco avergonzado fingiendo que no había pasado nada. 

Escuchó como alguien les lanzaba un gruñido desde no muy lejos, no había que ser un genio para saber que la fuente del gruñido era nada más ni nada menos que el maestro del fuego. Kai le lanzaba una mirada a Zane llena de celos, advirtiéndole que se apartara del moreno, este por un momento lo vio, inclinando levemente la cabeza inocentemente confundido, sus pestañas revoloteando, luego sonrió amablemente, con un doble sentido de fondo, el castaño lo miró hirviendo de celos, se encogió de hombros y regresó su mirada al frente y a su acompañante.

Como ya había dicho, Zane no era tonto, sabía perfectamente de los sentimientos que guardaba el castaño hacía el pelinegro. Aunque eran amigos, incluso llamándose "hermanos" no iba a dejar que lo alejara del azabache por ningún motivo. 

Después de aproximadamente un minuto, el de ojos verdes con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas se fue separando lentamente del casi albino, parecía que al fin se daba cuenta de lo que estába haciéndo. Fingió estar estirandose hacía el lado contrario mientras daba un bostezo tan actuado que ni él mismo se lo creía, definitivamente la actuación no era lo suyo. 

—¡Oye Cole!— el ojiambar se acercó con prisa hacía el moreno poniéndo una pierna en medio de él y del ninja blanco —Jay y Nya ya terminaron, ¿Qué tal si probamos quien es el mejor entre nosotros?— maravillosa jugada Kai, pero no lo suficiente. 

—Ustedes dos han estado enfrentándose todo el día, sería mejor si Cole batallara conmigo y tu con Lloyd para variar un poco las cosas y fortalecer otras áreas— el castaño lo miro con cierta molestia, quería separar a esos dos lo más rápido posible. 

—Creo que es una buena idea, Zane— habló el rubio metiéndose en la conversación. ¡Maldición! que acaso el mundo se había puesto en su contra. Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacia, le lanzó un gruñido al menor inconscientemente.

—Está bien, será para la próxima, flamitas— el pelinegro se encaminó juntó al casi albino al centro del claro en donde ambos tomaron sus posiciones de combate listos para iniciar su enfrentamiento. 

—¿Estás listo, Zane?— le preguntó el azabache a su contrincante. 

—Estoy listo— contestó. 

—Bien, porque no planeó dejarte ganar— apenas término la frase y ya estaba corriendo en dirección a su oponente con su poder elemental activado. 

El ninja blanco no perdió el tiempo y esquivó con facilidad el ataque para luego hacer una barrera de hielo entre los dos, destruida a los pocos segundos por el ninja de la tierra quien venía con otro ataque listo. 

Y así la batalla dió inició dándole a los espectadores un gran espectáculo. Los potentes ataques de Cole y la gran defensiva de Zane, complementándose entre sí como el yin y el yang, ambos muy fuertes en sus áreas. La batalla estaba muy nivelada, ninguno de los dos daba indicios de cansancio. 

El nindroide en ningún momento quito la mirada del azabache, seguía cada uno de sus movimientos evaluandolos al instante, su contrincante todavía tenía energía para dar mucho más, lo podía ver sin siquiera escanearlo, el brillo en sus ojos se lo decía, su semblante neutral había desaparecido por completo dejando unas facciones que demostraban la pasión que ponía al combatir, aunque sólo fuera una práctica él siempre daba el cien por ciento de sí en cada enfrentamiento que había tenido. 

Y al ninja blanco le fascinaba eso, verlo en acción dando todo su esfuerzo en el campo de batalla, levantándose aunque ya hubiera caído varias veces. Podía ver como con este tipo de entrenamiento eliminaba un gran peso invisible que llevaba sobre sus hombros. 

Simpre se preguntaba de donde venía ese estrés, esa presión. 

Quería ayudarlo, sacarle ese peso de encima, liberarlo de la que sea que lo estuviera atormentado. 

Pero claro, no podía hacerlo ya que Cole era muy cerrado con respecto a como se sentía o por las cosas que pasaba, sino fuera por los serpentins seguramente no se hubieran enterado sobre su padre, y si agregabamos que lo que sabían de su pasado era que había abandonado la escuela de artes escénicas y que le había mentido a su padre sobre lo que hacía, nada más. 

Quería saber más sobre su pasado, más sobre sus padres, sobre su infancia, el por que era tan cerrado con todo, quería poder conocer más a fondo al pelinegro. La curiosidad, el querer saber, lo había sobrepasado. 

Pero, entonces... 

— _¿Cuándo fue que mi forma de verte cambió? ¿Cuándo fue que la curiosidad se convirtió en interés, y el interés en amor?_ — el de hebras claras volvió a la realidad al recibir un potente golpe en su rostro haciéndolo retroceder hasta golpearse contra un árbol. Tardó unos segundos en recuperarse, el golpe lo había descolocado. 

Volvió la vista a su oponente, estático en el mismo lugar donde lo había golpeado, preocupación pintada en su rostro, para demostrarle que estaba bien volvió a su posición de combate, éste entendió y se relajó imitando a su contrincante. 

La batalla continuó por un largo rato hasta que Zane notó como Cole disminuía la velocidad y la potencia de sus ataques, el momento perfecto para dar el golpe final. Empezó a correr a su alrededor creando una barrera de hielo, esparciendo el hielo en el suelo con el fin de hacer caer al pelinegro y así ganar el combate. 

El ojiverde apenas logro mantener el equilibrio, preparado para destruir el hielo que lo rodeaba con un solo golpe cuando... 

—¡Agh!— otro mareo, este más fuerte que el anterior, llevó sus brazos a los costados abrazándose a si mismo, esto era malo. 

En un momento el de hebras claras sintió como le llegaba un olor a chocolate y avellanas, y al siguiente ya estaba sobre el azabache inmovilizandolo contra el suelo, muy cerca de su cuello, casi rozando su nariz contra este. 

—Hueles muy bien~— las palabras se escaparon de su boca sin su concientimiento, su voz extrañamente se había vuelto tan áspera, su alfa interno había tomado el control. 

—Z-zane...— la mención de su nombre acompañado de unos temblores lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, rápidamente liberó al pelinegro dándole espacio para que se levantara, este con mucha dificultad se puso de pie y llevó sus manos a la cara. 

—Cole lo siento, no se que me pasó, yo...— no sabía que más decir, no podía pensar bien, sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en el dulce aroma.

Miró el rostro del moreno, pequeñas gotas de sudor frío se resbalaban por su frente, el rojo de sus mejillas podría ser comparadas con el color de los tomates, pero todo eso quedo en segundo plano cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Los bellos ojos de Cole mostraban algo que pocas veces había visto, miedo.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿A que le tenía miedo? ¿Acaso era él la fuente de ese miedo?

—¡Chicos!— Kai gritó. Con su poder elemental derritio el hielo que rodeaba a Cole y a Zane. Para suerte del casi albino, el hielo era tan grueso que desde afuera solo se podía ver borrones de colores, así que lo único que se vio fue como había derribado al azabache.

Cuando el hielo se derritio por completo el resto de los ninjas se acercaron con extrañez y preocupación.

—Ja… entonces el ganador es Zane, pensé que ganaría Cole— dijo Jay en medio del pequeño silencio que se había creado, iba a hacer una pequeña broma dirigida hacia Cole cuando escuchó un gruñido de advertencia de parte de Kai que lo hizo respingar, se mordió la lengua evitando decir algo más. 

El ninja del fuego se acercó al pelinegro, percibiendo el mismo olor a chocolate y avellanas que había percibido hace un rato.

Instintivamente el de tez más oscura retrocedió unos pasos, alejándose principalmente de Kai y Zane. 

—¿Cole estás bien?— Nya se acerco a el nombrado, este no se alejo, solo negó con la cabeza repetidamente mientras escondía su rostro en sus manos. 

—M-me tengo que ir, u-ustedes... continuen— con mucha prisa creo su dragón elemental, montandolo con mucha dificultad debido a sus temblores.

—Espera, ¡Te acompañamos!— gritó el ninja verde al ver a su compañero elevándose por los aires.

—¡No! ¡D-déjenme solo!— luego se arrepentiria de haberles gritado sin ninguna razón, pero ahora debía alejarse lo más pronto posibles —¡N-no me sigan!— y con eso dicho salió volando a una gran velocidad dejando un rastro de olor a chocolate y avellanas.

El ninja del fuego y el del hielo intercambiaron miradas confirmando sus sospechas. El otro también había captado el dulce aroma, y parece que eran los únicos.

—¡¿Alguien me puede explicar que demonios pasó?!— gritó exaltado el ninja del rayo.

—Hay que seguirlo— ordenaron los dos alfas al mismo tiempo, importandole muy poco la pregunta del pelirrojo.

—Chicos tranquilisence, él dijo que no quería que lo siguieramos— trato de calmar las cosas el rubio, fallando miserablemente al ver como estos sacaban a sus dragones elementales y se alzaban en vuelo.

La única mujer suspiro pesadamente.

—Tengo un muy mal presentimiento— sin más crearon sus dragones elementales y siguieron al par de alfas.

Cole ya no estaba a la vista, pero ambos tenían el presentimiento de que seguramente había ido al templo, no sabian por que, pero algo les decía que estaba ahí.

El viaje fue extraño, muy silencioso, nadie hacía ninguna broma ni decía alguna palabra, el ambiente estaba muy tenso debido al aura que emanaban los alfas del equipo.

Al llegar al templo se acercaron corriendo a la entrada, el aroma había aumentado de sobremanera. Las voces de Misako y Cole llamaron su atención.

—Me estás diciendo que el efecto no duró ni una hora— la voz de la peligris sonaba preocupada. Abrieron un poco la puerta sin hacer ruido, dandoles el espacio perfecto para poder ver tres de ellos la conversación.

—A-así es— esta vez habló el azabache, su cuerpo entero temblaba.

—Esto es malo— suspiro pesadamente —parece que ya no son lo suficientemente fuertes— sacaba un pequeño objeto de una caja que estaba medio escondida, se acerco y se lo entregó al moreno en sus manos —este es el más potente, pero también es el último que queda— la mujer se alejo, dejando que el chico observara detenidamente el objeto en sus manos.

¡Oh por dios!

No se lo podían creer.

El objeto que Cole tenía en sus manos era un supresor en forma de inyección.

Eso s-solo significaba que... q-que C-cole...

—Ya no puedes evitarlo, tendrás que decirle a los chicos— la de mayor de edad trataba de ser comprensiva con el ninja, su situación era muy delicada —ellos lo entenderán—

—T-tal vez, p-pero... ngh— había comenzado a jadear, estaba muy mal.

—Cole, deberías-...—

—No— sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decir, y se negaba rotundamente a aceptar eso.

—Pero necesitas-...—

—M-me niego—

—Cole...— insistió.

—No, n-no y no—

—Hence...— volvió a insistir.

—D-dije que no— ok, esto parecía más la escena de un niño que no quería comer sus vegetales que de una conversación entre "adultos".

—Cole...— empezó lentamente.

—N-nop—

—Tu...— continuó.

—N-no lo d-digas—

—¡Necesitas conseguir un compañero!— y lo dijo.

—Misako s-se que te p-preocupas por mi, p-pero enserio estoy bien s-solo— a paso lento se encamino a las escaleras, ya no tenía las fuerzas para forzar su voz y que no tartamudeara —en toda mi v-vida lo he t-tenido que a-afrontar solo——

La beta suspiró, ese chico no cambiaría de opinión tan fácilmente.

—V-voy a buscar unas cosas y me ire, h-hablare con los c-chicos c-cuando vuelva— paso a paso subió las escaleras dirigiendose a su habitación.

Ya sin estar a la vista la beta volvió a hablar.

—Ustedes entren— ordenó dirigiendose especificamente a los que estaban afuera. Estos algo apenados entraron mirando a la mujer entre preocupados y sorprendidos.

—E-entonces...— comenzo a hablar el ninja azul aun en shock.

—Cole es un omega— terminó de decir la maestra del agua al salir de la impresión.

—Si, uno de nacimiento— explicó la peligris antes de suspirar con pesadez.

—Nunca lo hubiera imaginado— esta vez habló el rubio, que se había quedado mudo al darse cuenta de la situación.

—Lo ha escondido muy bien todo este tiempo, Wu y yo lo estuvimos ayudando en lo que podíamos, pero sabíamos que tarde o temprano ustedes se enterarian—

Tenía sentido que el azabache hubiera ocultado su naturaleza, si ya de por si los omegas eran considerados la raza más débil, ser un omega macho era básicamente una perdición. Siendo vistos como sacos de carne que solo servían para reproducirse, aunque con un gran valor en las subastas de esclavos. Una cruel realidad que aunque en estos últimos años estuviera cambiando dándole los derechos que se merecen, seguía habiendo cierto rechazó hacia estos.

Después de todo...

Las personas avanzamos muy rápido en el ámbito científico y tecnológico, pero parece que en la mentalidad estamos muy atrasados.

—Por cierto, ¿Kai y Zane no estaban con ustedes cuando se fueron?— los rostros de los ninjas palidecieron, automaticamente voltearon hacia atras en donde se suponia debían estar los nombrados.

—Ellos e-estaban con nosotros cuando llegamos— la preocupación era muy evidente en la voz del aprendiz de sensei.

—Hijo, ellos no entraron con ustedes— la preocupación invadió a la beta. 

—¡No!— se escucho desde arriba.

El gritó de Cole retumbo por el templo. Casi instantáneamente corrieron escaleras arriba, encontrándose con el pelinegro atrapado por unos bloques de hielo tratando de liberarse sin éxito, al frente suyo estaban el castaño y el albino librando una batalla a puños, sin darse cuenta de su llegada.

El moreno a duras penas logro destrozar uno de los bloques de hielo, salio de su aprisionamiento intentando escapar de esa situación.

— **¡No te muevas!** — ordenaron los dos alfas al mismo tiempo, el moreno cayo inmóvil en el suelo, observandolos agitadamente mientras que por un segundo se le iba el aire, un escarlata adornando su rostro, el sonrojo no habia desaparecido desde que habia llegado al templo.

La orden de los alfas había llegado hasta al resto de las personas que estaban en el lugar, paralizandolos.

Misako y Nya retrocedieron unos pasos. Jay había caido sentado viendo medio aterrizado la escena. Lloyd quedo estático en el mismo lugar, viendo como sus hermanos eran dominados por sus alfas interiores.

No lo admitiria fácilmente, pero si, estaba aterrizado, cualquiera lo estaría.

Estaba temblando, esto de verdad estaba pasando, sus dos compañeros de equipo habían utilizado su voz de alfa en él, y como el jodido omega que es, era incapaz de desobedecer la orden.

Se sentía tan malditamenete débil, frustrado por no poder ni moverse e impotente por solo estar viendo lo que pasaba, acompañado por el maldito calor que su celo le provocaba.

En un pestañeo vio como Zane era lanzado muy lejos por los aires. El de orbes amarillentos aprovecho para acercarsele y tomarlo por el cuello de su camisa, al mismo tiempo que exponía su cuello. Kai con una sonrisa dientuda pasó la lengua por todo su arco, preparando el área para marcarlo.

En esos momentos Cole lamentaba no haberse puesto el collar purificador que le había dado Misako. Se estremeció al sentir como el castaño se detenía en una zona haciendo una pequeña presión con sus colmillos, un aviso de que lo iba a marcar.

—Kai d-detente...— básicamente rogó, pero no fue escuchado. Estaba a punto de ser marcado a la fuerza, como la mayoría de omegas hombres.

Un viento helado paso a su lado, y al siguiente segundo ya estaba de vuelta en el suelo, el castaño a unos metros de él, con el albino propinandole unos buenos golpes en la cara.

Parecía que esta pelea no tendría un fin, cuando unas chispas de energía dejaron ciegos por unos segundos a los alfas. El ninja verde se deslizó hasta su lado, agarrando en el camino el supresor que se le había caído cuando lo habían emboscado al salir de su habitación.

—¡Ahora!— gritó el rubio a su lado para después inyectarle el supresor en el cuello.

Nya empapo a su hermano y al nindroide con agua, haciendo un pequeño charco a su alrededor, Jay al instante dirigio sus rayos al charco electrocutando a sus compañeros, estos quedaron tirados en el suelo e inconscientes.

El aire volvió a todos en la sala, sabiendo que la amenaza había sido neutralizada.

—G-gracias— agradeció aliviado el omega mientras regulaba su respiración, el supresor al ser más potente que los anteriores actuó de inmediato desvaneciendo el escarlata de sus mejillas y los temblores de su cuerpo, además de que sus feromonas se habían reducido en gran medida, pero claro de eso solo se podía dar cuenta la omega. 

—Alguien más tiene alguna pregunta, porque yo tengo muchas, Cole— dijo un poco enfadado el maestro del rayo, recibiendo un codazo de parte de la omega.

—Bien— suspiro rendido el azabache.

—Primero vamos a asegurarnos de que estos dos no se vayan a alterar cuando despierten— expresó el rubio de ojos oliva.

Como no sabían que hacer para que no hicieran un escandalo al despertar simplemente los amarraron con unas sogas de doble nudo. Seguro no iban a durar mucho, pero no es como si tuvieran cadenas o incluso celdas en ese lugar.

Se sentaron en la sala, en espera de que el moreno hablara. El silencio era muy incómodo.

—¿Qué saben?... para ver por donde comienzo— suspiro, había ensayado esa situación millones de veces en su cabeza y aún así no estaba listo para eso.

—Eres un omega de nacimiento, los únicos que sabían sobre tu naturaleza de omega eran Wu y Misako, y... ¡Acabas de entrar en celo!— enumero con sus dedos el pelirrojo.

—¿Por que no nos dijiste sobre tu verdadera naturaleza?— pregunto el ninja verde.

El azabache miro al rubio y después al pelirrojo, no tenían idea de lo aliviado que estaba de que ellos todavía no se habían presentado, sino esta sería seguramente una situación muy diferente.

—En realidad no lo se, tal vez fue la costumbre— suspiro —papa me educó como si fuera un alfa, aunque sabiamos que era omega, al principio no fue la gran cosa, simplemente nadie sabía de mi naturaleza y nadie sospechaba nada. Para ayudar papa me daba unas pastillas que ocultan mis feromonas. Mama estaba en desacuerdo con esas decisiones, peleaban mucho por eso, decía que una cosa era ocultar mi naturaleza por mi seguridad, y otra era aparentar ser grande por pura hipocresía— a medida que iba hablando su voz se hacía más lenta, recordar tu pasado no era nada fácil.

—Papa ya no estaba con nosotros tan seguido, normalmente estaba de gira muy lejos de aquí, yo al principio entre en pánico, tenía miedo de que alguien se enterara, pero después no le di importancia hasta que... mama falleció y yo me quede luchando con esto yo solo. Como saben papa me dejo en esa escuela y luego me escape, decidí seguir diciendo que era un alfa y más cuando todo esto comenzó y el sensei nos unió, pensé que nadie confiaria su seguridad en un omega, aunque el sensei no lo veia así.— vio a un punto cualquiera de la sala —El sensei Wu me dijo que no debería ocultarlo, que no debería avergonzarme por eso, le di las gracias pero seguí ocultandolo, él después me ayudó a ocultar mis celos, luego de un tiempo aprendí a controlar las feromonas a mi voluntad, y se podría decir que así he estado hasta ahora— terminó de contar sintiéndo la mirada de la beta sobre él, se había saltado cierto detalle del cual no quería hablar.

Volvio la mirada a su equipo, estos no le habían quitado la mirada en ningún momento. 

—No sabía como iban a reaccionar y bueno... yo no quería perderlos— admitió en un susurró con la cabeza agachada.

Los ninjas lo miraron con compresión.

—Bueno, dudas resueltas— dijo el maestro del rayo.

La azabache se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta donde estaba el moreno, lo miró a los ojos antes de darle un buen abrazó el cual fue correspondido con fuerza.

—Te entiendo perfectamente Cole, entiendo porque nos lo has ocultado y esta bien, todos tenemos miedo de lo que piensan los demás, pero confía en nosotros, ya no necesitas ocultarlo más— sus palabras eran reconfortantes, se sentía realmente aliviado —Cole, ¿A ti también te pasó...?— susurró en el oído del mayor para que solo él la escuchara, este asintió lentamente aferrandose aún más al abrazo —Ya veo, si necesitas algo no dudes en hablar conmigo, después de todo los omegas nos apoyamos entre si— golpeó levemente su hombro izquierdo de forma amistosa separandose del abrazo mientras le sonreia con confianza.

—Gracias, Nya— agradeció de corazón, se sentía tan bien que alguien entendiera por lo que has pasado.

—Sin importar qué, sigues siendo tú, nuestro hermano y eso no va a cambiar porque seas un omega, estamos aquí para apoyarte, todos nosotros— dijo el rubio seguido de un asentamiento del pelirrojo.

—Y hablando de todos, ¿Qué haremos con Don fuego y Don nieve?— se pregunto más para si mismo el maestro del rayo.

—Tendré que hablar con ellos, pero luego, como... en tres días.— se levantó de su asiento recogiendo el bolso que había dejado en el suelo —Por un tiempo, cuando nos separamos estuve viviendo en una cabaña muy alejada de la ciudad y de cualquier pueblo, voy ahí a inicios de mi celo y me retiro cuando por fin pasa, cuando vuelva hablare con Kai y Zane— cargó su mochila al hombro y salió del templo, desde la sala se podía escuchar el aleteo de su dragón elemental.

La sala quedó en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Misako decidió hablar.

—Ese chico no podrá seguir escapando— negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Una pregunta mama, ¿Por qué lo apresuras tanto a que tenga pareja? Cole todavía tiene dieciocho, no te parece muy pronto para ser marcado, sin ofender— la última parte era dirigida a la omega.

Nya y Misako se miraron unos momentos para luego suspirar.

—Ese no es el caso— comenzó diciendo la peligris.

—Lo que pasa es que los omegas de nacimiento somos levemente diferentes a los normales— continúo la azabache frotandose el ceño —es algo de necesidad, a diferencia de los normales, nuestro celo se presenta mucho antes, entre los ocho y nueve años, por eso a medida que pasan los años la intensidad y duración de nuestro celo va aumentando, eso si el omega nunca ha pasado un celo con alguien—

—Sigo sin entender la razón...—

—La intensidad no solo es la fuerza con la que se producen las feromonas y que tan potentes sean, la intensidad tambien es como afecta a tu subconsciente, normalmente cualquier persona, independientemente de la naturaleza que sea, puede mantener bajo control a su alfa, beta u omega interior, pero en este caso el celo nubla la consciencia de la persona y el omega interior va tomando el control, dejando a esa persona a merced de cualquiera— explicó la beta detallando las cosas más importantes —también sus feromonas son aún más fuertes que en un celo normal y lo peor, estas feromonas atraen a los alfas incluso a un kilometro de distancia y los obliga a sacar a su alfa interior, en otras palabras hacen perder el control a cualquiera, incluso a los betas. Actúan de forma inconsciente pero llegan a hacer perder el control hasta al alfa más resistente—

—Creo que ya lo entiendo, entonces eso fue lo que le paso a Kai y a Zane alla arriba—

—Fifty fifty— dijeron la azabache y el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo, se miraron confundidos, sabían bien porque lo decían, pero ¿Él otro lo sabía?

—Esperen, ¿Ahora de que me perdí?— preguntó el ninja verde aún más confundido.

—No lo se, ahora yo también estoy perdida, hijo—

—Es que a Kai/Zane le gusta Cole— otra vez dijeron al unísono —espera... ¿¡A Zane/Kai le gusta Cole!?—

—Expliquense— su cerebro ya no podía con tanto, este día estaba siendo de locos —uno a la vez— los detuvo antes de que volvieran a hablar ambos a la misma vez.

—Mi hermano esta enamorado de Cole como desde hace un año, me di cuenta de inmediato, la cara de idiota que pone al verlo lo delata, me sorprende que nadie más se halla dado cuenta— se cruzó de brazos.

—Y Zane también esta enamorado de Cole, por lo que sé desde el torneo de los elementos— wow eso era mucho tiempo —me enteré por un corto circuito en su sistema, lo estaba arreglando cuando por accidente presione unos botones, uno que controla sus sentimientos y otro que lo obliga a decir la verdad, y bueno así pasó je je je— soltó su típica risita nerviosa.

—Ya entiendo porque Kai me gruño cuando deje que Zane peleara con Cole en vez de él— suspiró

La peligris se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensando.

—Sus sentimientos pudieron haber influido en su pelea, seguramente sus alfas pensaban que él qué triunfara se quedaría con Cole— dijo para luego suspirar, no sabía ya cuantas veces habia hecho eso en ese día —necesitó que los vigilen, tengo la impresión de que al despertar iran tras de Cole, todavía tendrán su aroma impregnado en sus narices, no les será para nada difícil encontrarlo—

Vio a Jay salir de la sala y segundos después volver corriendo, su cara lo decía todo.

—¡No están!— los ninjas entraron en pánico.

—¡Hay que seguirlos!, si nos damos prisa tal vez podamos alcanzarl-...— la azabache fue interrumpida.

—No chicos, ni siquiera sabemos donde esta la cabaña. Que pasé… lo que tenga que pasar— sabías palabras las del rubio, dignas del sensei Wu.

—¡Lloyd estás loco! ¡Esos dos van a crear la tercera guerra mundial!— tal vez no tan exagerado, pero se entendía lo que quería decir.

—No debemos interponernos, esto es cosa de ellos, se las consecuencias que puede traer esto, pero tengo un presentimiento y voy a hacerle caso—

Nya y Jay suspiraron rindiendose, iban a confiar en Lloyd, después de todo él había aprendido tanto del sensei Wu como de su padre.

Los ojos de Misako se fijaron en la ventana, si iba a pasar algo entonces que pasara.

Mientras tanto en una cabaña muy alejada, rodeada de árboles casi secos y cerca de una montaña, estaba recostandose en su cama el ninja negro, justo a tiempo para que el supresor perdiera su efecto, no había llegado ni siquiera a una hora.

Se restrego contra las sábanas sintiendo el calor aumentando en su cuerpo. Su celo siempre era una tortura, pero esta vez era aún peor.

Por su cabeza pasaron todos los acontecimientos que habían pasado ese día, agarró la almohada y gritó en ella tal cuál adolescente que acababa de tener una pelea con sus padres, total nadie lo estaba viendo.

Se abrazó a la almohada con fuerza, en tan solo unas horas se había derrumbado todo su mundo.

Por una parte se había quitado un gran peso de encima al decirles, pero todavía tenía que contarles a Kai y a Zane, claro cuando estuvieran en sus cinco sentidos y no estuvieran yendo a por su culo.

_"Solo estaban peleando por ti porque estas en celo"_

Una vocecita en su cabeza habló, su inseguridad.

_"Solo es por tu celo, ellos nunca se fijarian en ti"_

No quería creerle, no quería escucharla, pero era inútil, sabía que tenía razón.

_"Después de esto ellos te odiaran, no querrán tener nada que ver contigo"_

Decir que esa voz era como una daga era decir poco, cada vez que hablaba, cada palabra que decía, eran como miles de cuchillas clavandose en todo su cuerpo, pero principalmente en su corazón.

Dolía.

_"¿No crees que ellos se merecen alguien mucho mejor que tú? Qué egoísta eres"_

Su mayor enemigo siempre ha sido y siempre será su inseguridad.

Ante todos mostraba que era fuerte, pero por dentro hasta la más mínima cosa lo podía derrumbar.

En el fondo era débil, muy débil.

_"Ellos no se interesarian en un asqueroso omega como tú"_

¿Por qué tenía que haber nacido omega?

¿Por qué no pudo haber sido un alfa? Al menos un beta. 

¿Por qué enamorarse dolía tanto?

¡¿Porque tuvo que enamorarse de dos chicos?! 

Se sentía tan miserable, vacío y tan cansado de... todo.

Estiró su mano a la mesita de noche que tenía al lado y tomó el bote en donde guardaba unas píldoras para dormir, después de haber pasado tantos celos se dio cuenta de que la mejor forma para pasarlo era durmiendo, no sentías dolor, no sentías ninguna necesidad, solo calma.

Se recosto en la cama después de haberse tomado la píldora, de ahora en adelante las cosas serían diferentes y solo quería su momento de paz antes de enfrentarse al diluvio.

«...» 

_Un agarre tras otro, subía y subía la montaña como si no fuera nada, veía a la gente que tenía equipo para escalar quedandose atras, nadie podía alcanzarlo, todos lo veían con asombro._

_Un mirada determinada en sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, escalar era un de sus cosas favoritas, claro después de comer pastel, sentía que podía ser libre, que no debía seguir ninguna regla determinada por la sociedad._

_Llego a la cima triunfante para después sorprenderse al ver a un hombre de avanzada edad tomándo tè, se veía tan relajado, como si no estuviera a no se cuantos metros sobre el suelo._

_—Grandes habilidades son las que tienes muchacho— habló el viejo mientras se servía más tè._

_—Em... disculpe— ¿Qué hacía ese hombre allí? ¿Por qué parecía que lo estuviera esperando? —¿Me está hablando a mí?—_

_—Por supuesto, Cole—_

_—¿Cómo es que sabé mi nombre?— se alejó unos pasos del mayor apretando sus puños._

_—Muy fácil en realidad, tu nombre es Cole Hence, tienes quince años, eres hijo de Lou y Jasmine Hence, te encanta escalar y comer pastel de chocolate.— una pequña chispa de miedo empezó a formarse en su interior, ¿Por qué este anciano sabía esas cosas sobre él? —Fui amigo de tu madre hasta que su tiempo terminó._

_—¿La... conocía?—_

_—Así es, éramos buenos amigos, era una alfa guerrera, dedicada a los demás y con un excelente don para la cocina, desde mi corazón, mis más sentido pésame— su madre había fallecido por culpa del cáncer de pulmón hace ya unos años, la extrañaba como nadie se imaginaba._

_—G-gracias— dijo con tristeza grabada en su voz._

_—Pero no estoy aquí para ensombreser tu día, joven guerrero—_

_—¿Guerrero?—_

_—Si, guerrero... ninja, estoy formando un equipo con jóvenes con cualidades sobresalientes, que cuando sea el momento se enfrenten al mal para salvar a Ninjago de la oscuridad— dijo el mayor guardando la tetera y la taza en un maletín y luego levantarse con ayuda de un bastón —quiero que vengas conmigo al monasterio y te conviertas en mi discípulo, el primero en formar este equipo—_

_Se lo pensó, este hombre estaba confiandole tal responsabilidad._

_—Pero señor, no creé que sería mejor elegir a alguien más, alguien que este más capacitado—_

_—Acabas de demostrar que ya estás lo suficientemente capacitado para tomar este puesto y comenzar tu entrenamiento— el mayor le estaba dando la espalda, este miró por sobre su hombro con una pequeña sonrisa —y si dices eso porque eres un omega, entonces no te preocupes porqué eso ya lo sé—_

_¿Había escuchado bien?_

_Ese hombre le seguía dando la oportunidad aún sabiendo que era un omega._

_—¿Quién es usted?—_

_—Soy el sensei Wu, y tú Cole, no dejes que los prejuicios de la sociedad controlen tus decisiones en la vida, las supuestas reglas que se han impuesto no tienen ninguna relevancia, se deben romper, pero un cambió no empieza así sin más, debes comenzarlo— el viejo se volteo dandole la cara— tal vez solo sea un beta anciano, pero creó que no deberías seguir ocultandolo, pero eso está en tus manos— se le acercó tomandole por el hombro y dandole un apretón —¿Y que me dices, Cole? ¿Te convertiras en un ninja?—_

«...»

Despertó de su siesta sobresaltado, sudor frío cayendo de su frente y las manos temblandole.

Había soñado, ¿O será recordado?, la vez en que conoció al sensei Wu.

Inhalo y exalo varias veces buscando regular su respiración.

¿Por qué justamente estaba soñando con eso?

¿Era acaso alguna señal del destino?

Vio por la ventana que estaba atardeciendo, no había dormido mucho.

Se levantó y se dirigió con dificultad a la cocina, cualquier roce con cualquier objeto lo hacía jadear, incluso ya había empezado a gemir involuntariamente.

¿Ya había dicho que odiaba su celo?

No sabía como pero logró armar un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea, lo devoró en unos segundos, iba a armarse otro cuando escuchó el chirrido de un mueble moviendose, venía de la sala, había alguien más en la cabaña.

Entró en pánico, algún alfa había seguido las feromonas hasta aquí y se había colado mientras dormía.

Sin importarle el ruido que había hecho salió corriendo de la cabaña, no antes de abrir la puerta bruscamente llamando la atención de cualquiera que estuviera a por lo menos unos dos kilómetros de distancia.

Su cabeza le decía que era inútil, que no podía escapar, pero aún así corrio, solo quería alejarse, evitar lo inevitable, lo cual era imposible.

Su celo lo traicionó, a unos cuantos metros de la cabaña cayó de rodillas al suelo, maldiciendo por su naturaleza.

Todo había acabado.

Su libertad, su felicidad, y si, también su virginidad.

Se le iban a ser arrebatadas.

Cayó de costado en el suelo, encogiendose mientras temblaba descontroladamente.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose, eran desiguales.

Una rafaga de aire paso a su lado. Dos aromas diferentes se mezclaron con el suyo, olía a menta y canela.

Frío, calor.

Calor, frío.

Frío, calor.

Calor, frío.

Oh no.

Levantó la cabeza encontrándose con un par de ojos ambarinos y otro par celestes.

Ellos lo habían seguido hasta aquí.

Como último recurso creo una pequeña cápsula a su alrededor hecha de rocas que había sacado del suelo.

Fue completamente inútil, Zane apenas lo tocó y se había derrumbado por completo, sin llegar a lastimarlo.

El albino lo tomó en brazos y lo cargó al estilo nupcial, se dejó hacer, total ya no tenía como luchar.

Se retorcia en su agarre, no para escapar sino para restregarse contra el alfa.

Este comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la cabaña, a su lado estaba Kai, que le hechaba una mirada cada tanto.

Llegaron a la cabaña y entraron directo a la única habitación. El de mayor altura dejo con delicadeza al azabache acostado en la cama. Este no pudo siquiera reaccionar cuándo sintió unos calidos labios devorando con hambre los suyos.

Observó bien a los contrarios, Kai lo estaba besando mientras Zane se quitaba la camisa, ninguno de los dos le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Cambiaron de posición muy rápido, o asi lo veía él, tal vez efecto de su celo, ahora sus labios estaban unidos a los de Zane, se movían con lentitud, contrario de los de Kai estos eran muy fríos, este se quitó la camisa al igual que hizo el contrario.

Quería protestar, salir de esa situación, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a su favor, se movía entre las sábanas necesitado de cualquier roce con los alfas, lo necesitaba, lo quería con tanta urgencia.

_"Esos de ahí solo son sus alfas calenturientos, no los chicos que tu conoces"_

Frustrado, no había otra palabra que pudiera describir mejor como se sentía.

Los recuerdos inundaron su mente.

Su primer celo. El extraño que se le acercó. Las sucias manos adentrandose en su ropa. El asqueroso sabor de su miembro en su boca. Los ojos verdosos de su madre enfurecidos al ver la escena. Los gritos y la golpiza que se llevo ese tipo de parte de su madre. Las lágrimas que caían sin control de sus ojos y su madre trantando de calmarlo diciendole que todo iba a estar bien. Su padre diciendole que tenía suerte de que su madre había llegado antes de que la situación hubiera empeorado, pero no se daba cuenta de que el daño psicológico ya estaba hecho.

—¡Cole!— sintió una mano pasar por su mejilla, limpiando sus... ¿Lágrimas?

Había perdido la compostura y comenzando a llorar en silencio, lo odiaba. Por primera vez había dejado que algo del pasado lo afectara de tal manera.

Sintió dos pares de brazos abrazarlo, no se resistió, todo lo contrario, se apoyo en ellos.

—Cole, lo sentimos, nosotros no queremos verte triste, es solo que... — empezó el castaño.

—Tu nos gustas, y cuando vimos que eras omega perdimos el control, dejamos que nuestro lado alfa nos controlara y no pensamos en lo que tu querías— siguió el albino, ambos se separaron del abrazo solo para que entrelazaran una de sus manos con una del azabache —de todo corazón...—

—Te amamos— expresaron los dos al unísono, al mismo tiempo que le daban un apretón en sus manos.

—Y si tu nos lo permites...—

—¿Nos dejarías ayudarte con tu celo?—

¿En que momento habían dejado de pelear y se habían puesto de acuerdo?

Pero bueno, eso no importaba.

Los miró a los ojos, ¿Estarían diciendo la verdad? ¿Estaban hablando ellos o sus alfas? 

Esas y miles de dudas más revoloteaban en su cabeza, pero en esos momentos solo dejo de pensar, dejó de dudar y con lentitud asintió.

Qué sea lo que el destino quiera.

—Esta bien...— susurró apenas audible, pero si lo suficientemente para que lo escucharán, éstos no tardaron en abordar sus labios uno a la vez.

Ni siquiera había pasado un minuto cuando ya se encontraba completamente desnudo, su erección palpitante en busca de atención, y lubricante natural saliendo de su dilatada entrada.

Se acomodaron en una posición más comoda, él en el medio de los alfas, su espalda apoyada en el pecho del mayor, este con sus frías manos tomó sus pezones y los estrujo, apenas evitó soltar un gemido al morderse su labio inferior.

—¡Ah~!— esta vez no pudo callarse, dos intrusos se habían colado en su entrada, se movían con inquietud, no esperando a que se acostumbrara, tampoco es que lo necesitará, su cuerpo quería más, mucho más.

Trato de llevarse una mano a la boca para impedir que otro vergonzoso sonido saliera de él, fallando a causa de que el alfa que tenía a su espalda la había agarrado y se la llevaba a su propia boca propinandole varios besos en esta, era delicado, lo tranquilizaba y le transfiria confianza, siguió el camino de su brazo hasta llegar a su cuello, besaba y chupaba, en ningún momento utilizando sus dientes.

Se sentía mareado de tantas antenciones, perdido en el placer que le proporcionaban sus compañeros de equipo.

Soltó un sonoro gemido al ser tocado un punto en su interior, el alfa menor se dio cuenta de que había encontrado su prostata y decidió agregar otro dedo, dando una y otra vez en ese lugar.

Seguramente en esos momentos se veía como un total desastre, pero le daba igual, ya no podía hablar sin tartamudear o jadear, sentía que se iba a correr en cualquier momento, y cuando pensó que había llegado a su límite el contrario había sacado sus dedos, dejandolo justo en el abismo, dio un gemido en forma de protesta, aunque esta no duró mucho.

Kai había entrado en él de una estocada, deteniendose momentáneamente antes de comenzar a moverse rápidamente, sus ojos clavados en los suyos, observando detenidamente cada una de sus expresiones. 

—K-kai ah... ¡Ah! j-joder ah~— gemia y gemia su nombre una y otra vez, al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas aumentaban la velocidad, su labios entreabiertos, de estos se asomaba su lengua y salía un hilo de saliva.

Era demasiado, o eso pensó antes de sentir como encontraba de nuevo su próstata, gritó de placer, en este punto se le hacia imposible callar sus gemidos.

Giró su cabeza para encontrarse al nindroide y besarlo, sus lenguas se entrelazaban en un lento baile, ninguno queriendo separarse, mientras estos seguían el castaño se había inclinado hacia al frente atrapando con sus dientes uno de los pezones del moreno, pasó su lengua a su alrededor y lo chupo, haciendo el mismo proceso con el otro.

Sin previó avisó se corrió entre sus abdomenes, inconscientemente apretando su interior y el miembro del contrario, este dio una última estocada más profunda que las anteriores y se corrió, apretó con fuerza las piernas del moreno, dejando marcas, esperando a que su nudo pasara.

Unos cuantos minutos después salió despacio de su interior, observando como una parte de su semen se escurria de su entrada.

El moreno se separó del beso para recuperar el aire, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro ajeno e inhalo y exalo profundamente, eso se había sentido increible, pero no era suficiente.

Con esfuerzo se volteo y le dio la espalda al ojiambar, quedando frente a frente con el ojiceleste, envolvió uno de sus brazos en el cuello contrario y su otra mano fue a parar en su pecho, sus verdosos ojos llenos de lujuria y placer, lo besó con fiareza siendo correspondido de inmediato con la misma intensidad y pasión, las frías manos pasaron por su espalda hasta llegar a su cadera y posarse ahí.

El miembro del mayor, que ya desde el comienzo se encontraba excitado, estaba rozando las nalgas del azabache, amenazando con profanar su entrada.

El moreno sintiendo el miembro palpitante del mayor decidió ayudarlo, se separó del besó solo para levantarse y dejarse caer sobre su miembro, autopenetrandose. Empezó a dar pequeños saltos, sus piernas le temblaban, apenas tenía las fuerzas para seguir moviendo su cadera, pareció que el mayor lo notó cuando, aún con las manos en su cadera, comenzó a moverse de forma lenta, pero llegando muy profundo en su interior.

A su espalda, el ninja de fuego, ya recuperado de su orgasmo, besaba y chupaba su cuello con lentitud, degustandolo, al igual que el alfa mayor sin utilizar los dientes, aunque se dio total libertad de usarlos cuando paso a sus hombros y espalda.

Al albino no le costó nada encontrar su punto G, daba una y otra vez en ese lugar sin fallar ni cambiar el ritmo de sus prenetaciones.

Sintió el cosquilleo ya conocido en su vientre, no le faltaba nada para correrse.

—Ah~... ¡Z-zane!— y gritando su nombre eyaculo, manchandolos a los dos, el alfa tardó un tiempo en correrse, pero al final lo hizo, al igual que el alfa menor, en su interior.

Esperó a que el nudo pasara, pero después de eso no salió de su interior. 

Kai y Zane se miraron a los ojos, una idea fugaz pasando por estos, asintieron, no necesitaban palabras, ambos sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando.

El albino tomó al azabache y aún sin salir de él lo volteó poniéndole de frente con el castaño. Cole no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y no se había dado cuenta de esa acción, hasta que sintió como algo más presionaba su entrada.

—E-esperen...ah están l-locos... n-no va ah a entrar... ¡Ah!— se retractó al intantes al ser prenetrado por el miembro del alfa menor, ambos miembros estaticos en su interior.

Si antes pensaba que era demasiado, entonces esto no tenía comparación.

Ambos miembros comenzaron a moverse en su interior, al principio desgarrandolo, pero después de acostumbrarse era el placer más intenso que alguna vez habia experimentado. Gemia y gritaba de placer a todo pulmón, sus piernas, que estaban siendo sostenidas y separadas por el nindroide para mayor acceso, temblaban y se tensaban.

Sus movimientos eran una combinación de ambos, eran rápidos pero tambien profundos, pero sobretodo eran precisos, golpeaban su próstata sin parar, sin dejarle descansar, aunque eso era lo que menos quería, todo lo contrario, quería que siguieran moviendose con brusquedad en su interior y lo hicieran todo un lloriqueo, seguramente esa última parte ya lo habían logrado.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah~! ¡Si si si! ¡T-tan b-bueno!… ¡Ah!— 

El ninja blanco apoyó su cabeza en el hombro derecho del ninja negro y el ninja rojo la apoyo en el izquierdo, ambos viendo el moreno cuello del omega, sus colmillos sobresaliendo deseosos de marcarlo, este miro a cada uno para después asentir con lentitud y cerrar los ojos.

Con la mirada les había dado a ambos la aprobación para marcarlo.

Arrimaron unos mechones de su cabello y luego clavaron sus dientes en su nuca, dejando cada uno una marca permanente en su piel.

Ahora Cole les pertenecía.

Unos segundos después ambos se corrieron, llenando el interior del omega, que por consecuencia se corrió por tercera vez.

El resto de su celo no lo recuerda del todo bien, solo sabía que no hubo posición que no hubieran hecho y que ninguna parte de la casa se salvó de ensuciarse.

Después de esos acontecimientos solo estaba cien por ciento seguro de una cosa:

Iba a necesitar hacerse una prueba de embarazo.

[ ... ]

Abrió los ojos de apoco mientras se reincorporaba en la cama, ese parecía ser el mayor esfuerzo que había hecho alguna vez en su vida, le dolía todo el cuerpo como el infierno.

Un pequeño flash iluminó su mente, recordándole todo lo que había pasado.

Las caricias, los besos, el haber perdido su virginidad, y el ser... marcado.

Llevó ambas manos a su cuello sintiendo ambas marcas.

Observó su alrededor, estaba en su habitación, envuelto en las sábanas, y... solo.

Entró en pánico, todo había sido mentira, lo habían utilizado para su placer, todo se había arruinado.

Se estaba hiperventilando, sentía que no podía retener el oxígeno, en sus ojos se acumulaban lágrimas de las cuales se negaba a dejar ir.

De repente la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a ambos alfas.

Los dos al ver su estado corrieron hacía él para ayudarlo.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien, Cole?— pregunto rápidamente el castaño.

—¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué fue...?— al instante el albino se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba —estamos aquí Cole, no nos hemos ido, no te vamos a abandonar— fue seguido por asentimiento del otro alfa.

Estaban con él, no les habían mentido, ellos de verdad... lo amaban.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, esta vez cargadas de algo diferente.

Los alfas se alarmaron, iban a decir algo pero fueron interrumpidos por un abrazo en sus cuellos, se aferraban a estos, como si pensará que fueran a desaparecer.

—Gracias por quedarse conmigo— su voz se quebraba, apenas estaba volviendo a recibir oxígeno —y-yo también los amo, a los dos— una gran alegría recorrió a los alfas, sus corazones latiendo a una gran velocidad, o bueno lo que sea que tuviera Zane, le devolvieron el abrazó, transmitiendole con esa acción cuánto lo amaban.

Inhalaba profundamente, deleitandose con el aroma de sus alfas, Zane olía a menta mientras que Kai olía a canela, aromas que se contrastaban entre sí pero que de alguna manera juntas eran maravillosas.

Sus alfas lo rodearon en un abrazo, susurrandose cosas dulces para que se calmara.

Luego de unos minutos los liberó, el susto había pasado, se limpió el rastro que había dejado las lágrimas y se volvió a recostar en la cama soltando un exagerado suspiro de alivio.

—Bueno, ¿Cómo le diremos a los chicos?— habló el azabache, realmente no estaba preocupado, su voz se notaba más fluida, sus inseguridades habían sido destruidas.

—Seguro lo entenderán— el castaño se recosto a su derecha, al lado contrario el albino había hecho la misma acción.

—Concuerdo, además he encontrado varios casos como el nuestro y creo que esto puede funcionar perfectamente— tomó la mano izquierda del moreno y la acaricio con suavidad.

Cole se sonrojo levemente, los dos eran tan diferentes en tantas cosas pero aún así los amaba por igual. 

Se dejó mimar por el mayor, disfrutando del cómodo silencio que se había creado. Una pregunta pasó por su cabeza.

—Oigan ¿Cuánto tiempo duró mi celo?—

—Una semana— respondieron los alfas.

Ja, una semana...

Espera... ¿¡Qué!?

—¡¿Una semana?!— se levantó bruscamente, mala idea, un fuerte dolor en su cadera lo obligó a recostarse de nuevo en la cama —Mierda— susurró —Misako y los chicos deben estar preocupados— 

Los alfas se miraron a los ojos, se habían olvidado del resto del mundo por esa semana.

—Será mejor que nos vistamos— ambos se levantaron de la cama, poniendose las camisas junto al gi.

El azabache intentó levantarse de la cama, solo para volver a caer en esta, se negó a aceptar la ayuda de los alfas, fue como al cuarto intentó que se pudo mantener de pie, sintiendo el repentino frío en sus piernas y la sensación de algo saliendo de su entrada.

Díos. ¿Cuántas veces se habían corrido esos dos en su interior?

Luego le pediría a Misako que le comprase una prueba de embarazo.

Se hizo una revisión en el espejo de cuerpo completo, solo cargaba su gi puesto, que bueno que había pedido el traje una talla más grande.

—Antes de salir me voy a dar una ducha rápida— se encaminó despacio hasta el baño, encerrandose en este.

Ahogó un gritó en sus labios al morderlos, no era nada malo, era un grito de felicidad que había comprimido, seguro estaba sonriendo como un idiota, pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía realmente felíz.

Justo como había dicho antes se ducho, tardando más de lo que esperaba. 

Cuándo salió se vistió lo más rápido posible, pero cuándo se estuvo viendo en el espejo mientras secaba su pelo se dio cuenta de algo muy inusual en su nuca en medio de ambas marcas de dientes.

—Chicos— medio grito para que sus alfas vinieran, no tardaron ni unos segundos en llegar donde estaba su omega.

—Miren esto— se levantó el pelo dejando expuesto su nuca, en medio de sus marcas había aparecido un dibujó, un tatuaje se podría decir. Era una flor de loto encima de un nenufar, los petalos de la flor eran blancas con raíces celestes y puntas rojizas, era una extraña pero hermosa combinación. Ahora que se daba cuenta de que estaba ahí le picaba un poco el área, pero no era doloroso, era solo un pequeño cosquilleo.

Dejó que su largo pelo volviera a su lugar y miró a los mayores en busca de opiniones, ambos estaban en blanco, tampoco tenían idea de lo que era ese extraño tatuaje.

Inconscientemente se rascaron la muñeca, Zane la izquierda y Kai la derecha.

El ojiesmeralda se acercó y tomó ambas muñecas, levantó la manga de ambos y confirmó sus sospechas, ambos tenían el mismo tatuaje que tenía en su nuca.

Solo tenían unos leves cambios, en el de Kai las puntas de la flor eran negras en vez de rojas, y en el de Zane las raíces en vez de ser celestes eran rojas y las puntas igualmente negras.

—Será mejor que le preguntemos por esto a Misako— opinó el nindroide frotando su tatuaje.

—Si es que no nos mata mi hermana primero— rieron suavemente sabiendo que la omega estaría furiosa.

Compartieron cada uno un beso con el azabache antes de alzarse en vuelo y dirigirse al templo.

[ ... ]

—¡¡¡KAI SMITH Y ZANE JULIEN, SERÁ MEJOR QUE EMPIECEN A HABLAR O YO MISMA ME ENCARGARE DE CORTARLES LO QUE TIENEN ALLÍ ABAJO!!!— Nya al verlos llegar en sus dragones elementales lo primero que hizo fue gritarles tal cual madre a sus hijos, ella estaba realmente preocupada, tampoco es que podían culparla.

Apenas habían puesto un pie sobre la isla flotante cuando la azabache se les abalanzó encima, para suerte de Kai y Zane la pareja de esta estaba presente y había evitado que los hiciera añicos.

—Honey tranquila, al menos dejalos hablar— la pelirroja sostenía a la omega por la cintura y evitaba a toda costa que volviera a tocar el suelo, esta se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mojin con sus labios.

Los dos alfas suspiraron aliviados, principal amenaza neutralizada.

Detrás de la pareja se asomaron el resto del equipo, incluyendo a Misako, estos de inmediato fijaron su mirada en el omega, este se encogió en su sitio, no le gustaba como lo miraban, prácticamente lo estaban interrogando con la mirada.

—Ustedes dejen de presionarlo— otra vez habló la alfa, le daba cierta gracia la situación en la que estaban, le traía recuerdos de cuando había marcado a Nya, si su interrogatorio había durado unas cinco horas no quería ni imaginarse cuanto duraría este.

El lugar quedó en completó silencio, hasta que la beta se acercó a los recién llegados. 

—Ustedes vengan conmigo— la mayor les dio la espalda y se dirigió al interior del templo —y el resto se queda aquí afuera— los demás bufaron en respuesta, querían ser los primeros en enterarse del desenlace de esta interesante historia, mucho mejor que cualquier novela que pasaran en la televisión.

Por un momento la azabache se atragantó con su propia saliva, cuando los dos alfas y el omega pasaron a su lado para entrar junto a la peligris creyó ver dos marcas de dientes a cada lado del cuello del moreno.

Lo habían marcado, los dos lo habían marcado...

Dentro del templo, especificamente en la antigua sala de meditación del sensei Wu, se encontraban los recién llegados y la beta, esta última mirándolos fijamente analizando la situación.

—Desenlace— habló seria la peligris.

El de ojos verdes levantó su cabello y expuso su cuello, mostrando donde lo habían marcado cada uno. La mayor asintió, el omega entrelazo las manos con las de sus alfas.

—¿Lo aman?— preguntó dirigiéndose a los alfas.

—Si— hablaron los dos unisonamente, completa honestidad en sus voces.

—¿Tú los amas?— esta vez dirigiéndose al omega.

—Si— dijo honestamente.

—¿Están de acuerdo en que los dos estén con él?—

—Completamente— apretaron su agarre en el azabache, ya habían tenido esa conversación en privado y con más tranquilidad, algo dentro de ellos les decía que debía ser así.

—¿Son felices?— su tono se había suavizado, sabía perfectamente la respuesta, pero aún así quería escucharla.

Los chicos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, el omega pasó sus brazos por los hombros de sus novios y lo acercaron a él, dio un beso en la mejilla de cada uno y volvió su mirada a la beta.

—Si, lo somos— respondió el menor, sus ojos desbordando alegría.

La mayor sonrió, con un movimiento se levantó del futon y se estiró.

—Entonces no hay nada más que decir— los contrarios se le quedaron viendo ¿Así nada más?

—¿Ya? ¿No más preguntas, no más interrogatorio?— preguntó desconcertado el castaño.

—No lo veo necesario, lo importante ya está aclarado, en mi opinión deberían preparse para el interrogatorio de ellos— dijo con simpleza.

El trío suspiraron aliviados.

En ese momento el moreno recordó el tatuaje que tenía en su nuca.

—Una cosa Misako ¿Qué es esto?— se dio la vuelta y levantó su cabello mostrano la flor de loto —apareció esta mañana, Zane y Kai también lo tienen— sus novios levantaron sus mangas mostrando la marca.

La beta se quedó muda ante los tatuajes.

—¿Pasa algo?— preguntó preocupado el nindroide.

La mayor pareció salir de su trance con esas palabras. Parpadeo varias veces en dirección al moreno.

—Esto es simplemente... fascinante—

—¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué significan?— preguntó de inmediato el castaño.

—Pensaba que era solo una leyenda, pero ahora veo que era verdad— se acomodó los lentes captando la atención de los demás —ustedes son pareja... o bueno trío predestinado, y esa marca lo confirma, hace un tiempo leí que en casos muy raros al conocer o intimar con tu pareja predestinada en estos se formaba una marca, un símbolo que los identificara— el omega pasó lentamente los dedos en su nuca, disfrutando del cosquilleo que le causaba.

Sin previo aviso se lanzó sobre sus novios, casi derrumbadolos.

Al fin tenía su final felíz.

Su cuento de ensueño.

—¡Chicos aún tienen que responder nuestras preguntas!— al cuarto entró corriendo la hermana del alfa menor, seguida por el resto de personas que estaba afuera.

O cierto, aún tenían que lidiar con ellos.

Los tres suspiraron agotados, la verdadera tormenta apenas estaba comenzando.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Actualmente sigo trabajando en la segunda parte de esta obra.
> 
> No se cuando la publicaré, espero que pronto pero lo veo difícil. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, y no duden en dejar sus comentarios (siempre y cuando no sean cosas insultantes).
> 
> Nos leemos~


End file.
